Projects
The community of PaLs/PaLsia have created a lot of projects since its creation, here is information about some. Projects here are the following projects and some brief information about them: [[The Minecraft Server|'The Minecraft Server']]: This was created back in September 2015. It was originally made for LapisArmy but was later converted due to LapisArmy being disbanded. The server has 3 worlds, one being the Original World, another being the Old World and the last and current being the Current World. The original world was discontinued due to the fact that the server was having its on-off moments and recent minecraft updates. The Old World was used the start of 2017 until mid 2018. The server went through a technical difficulty on the 3rd of March, but as of the 19th of November it is operational again under a different IP. IP: 188.223.87.36 Dynmap: Dynmap Server Analysis: http://official-pals.mcalias.com:8804/network/ (offline) The PaLs Website: This was created by the discord user An. It was created as a serious/joke official website. It was created on the 17th of January 2018 and hasn't had many updates since this date (last recorded 21st April). It featured many tabs such as: a Home tab, this would take you to the home page, a Gallery tab, this would take you to a page of many PaLs related things, a CS:GO tab, this didn't include any features apart from the words "Counter-Strike:Global-Offensive, and a Minecraft tab which took you to the word "Minecraft" along with 2 picture of build from The Minecraft Server. Website: Official PaLs Website Discord: The main home and communications application PaLs uses is Discord. If it weren't for discord PaLs probably wouldn't be a thing. The PaLs discord server includes lots of bots, lots of channels (voice and text), and mostly friendly members. The highest rank obtainable in the PaLs Discord is SuperAdmin, but the highest community obtainable rank is Yobi (as of 21st April). The Discord server is where PaLs host their polls, communicate with each other and meet new people. To obtain ranks you need to talk and use text channels actively, these ranks will give permissions like tts @everyone and voice channel options. If you break a rule after many warnings you will be moved to Death Sentence. In order to leave it before you release date you can do jobs in the Ze Rice Fields Server, this includes deleting messages of corn until the messenger gets bored. Official Discord: Pals Discord Ze Rice Fields Discord Prison Server: Ze Rice Fields DisWorld Link: DisWorld PaLs Broadcast Server: PaLs Broadcast Discord Cringe Dimension Server: Cringe Dimension Discord Notable Members: Smae, An, NeS, Vox, Zethos, 637, Draglet, Monoman510, Logan, Nicky Croppin, The Cat, Etan, BurnedBonfire, WeebyWaifu, Jaki, Youssef, Ewok, James, Available, Tiedren, Ewan, Sphychn and Anoop. Former Notable Members: Available, SmackAttack (For spamming links), JohnnyCoombre (For spamming @everyone) and WizardLizard. Banned Members: WizardLizard and Kipz PaLs Spotify: This was made as a joke as other servers were making them. It was a collaborative Spotify Playlist between the higher Ranked members and only lasted a day of activity. PaLs Art Discord Server: This was originally created as an art server for PaLs. Due to the fact that Leadership was given to Ewan it was changed to Art With Ewan, and was no longer classed as a PaLsian Project. Art with Ewan: Art Discord